


Innocence Lost

by BlueEyedMrsBaelish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Relationships, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Flashbacks, Oral Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMrsBaelish/pseuds/BlueEyedMrsBaelish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Cersei had been inseparable from childhood, playing together and sharing innocent kisses... Until one evening, the kisses were not so innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence Lost

“One more, come on.”

“Jaime, stop! We’re going to get caught.”

“No we won’t! Mother and Father went to bed ages ago, and I sent the servants away. Come on.”

Cersei sighs, her eyes flickering over her twin’s candlelit face. His golden hair was half in his eyes, and he was grinning at her with that perfect smile of his. For years now, they had snuck away and stolen kisses while out of the sight of their parents and the servants, mainly because it was fun. But something was different about tonight. The way he was looking at her, the sudden heat that began to stir in her lower belly. She bites her lip, her eyes moving down to his lips, his jawline, his partially opened shirt which showed the chest hair beginning to develop. She leans in, her cheeks flushed. “One more.”

Jaime leans in, and in that moment Cersei realizes that it would become far more than one.

His hands slide into her hair as his lips move against hers, slowly at first, like usual. As his tongue grazes her lower lip, Cersei’s lips part just enough for her tongue to meet his. The sensation causes them both to inhale sharply, his tongue sliding a bit deeper into her mouth before she allows him to completely envelop her. Her hands wrap around his neck, pulling him tightly against her as they kiss, each moment becoming more and more passionate. Without breaking the kiss, Jaime slides his arms around her waist and picks her up, walking her towards the bed before lying her down gently, his body pressing her into the silken sheets. Every sensation in Cersei’s body is alive, from her heart pounding to her lips craving more of him, even to the sudden wetness between her thighs. Jaime breaks the kiss, his lips pressing gently against her chin, her jawline, her neck. Placing a hand on his chest, she meets his eyes with hers, her cheeks flushed. “Jaime…”

Jaime smiles, brushing a piece of hair out of his sister’s face. “My sweet sister…” He leans down, his lips grazing her ear, causing her to whimper in pleasure as the sensations it causes in between her legs. “I love you so…” His hands graze over her body slowly, gently, almost torturously slow. She leans in, nipping at his earlobe, her words confirmed as she feels something hard against her leg. “I… I want you…”

Her words sent a renewed passion through her brother as his lips crash against hers, unable to get enough of his sweet sister. She smiles into the kiss, her hands sliding under his shirt. She had never been with a man before… She had never wanted anyone else. Nobody but her sweet Jaime. She watches him as he tosses his shirt aside, his strong chest glistening in the candlelight with beads of sweat. Even at 15, Jaime was strong and stunning. He looked more like a man than most of the knights that she had seen at the tourneys. Her thoughts are interrupted as he pulls her up, tugging her dress down excitedly. Giggling, she kisses him before standing up, her eyes never leaving his as she tugs at the string of her dress, blushing as it pools at her feet. Jaime was as nervous as she was, which admittedly makes her feel better.

Cersei approaches the bed, standing naked in front of her twin. Biting her lip, she leans in and kisses him, taking his hands with hers and placing them against her breasts. She had flowered already, and was already almost full chested. Her breath hitches as he begins to play with her, his fingers rolling the stiff peaks between his fingers. She lets out a cry of pleasure, her thighs wet with her arousal as he kisses her roughly, silencing the kiss. Gods, he was perfect. Everything about him…

Pressing Jaime against the edge of the bed, Cersei trails kisses down his chest, her hands undoing his breeches as she does so. The half whimper, half moan that leaves his mouth as her hand wraps around his erection sends another shiver through her spine. Kneeling in front of him, she gazes up at her twin, stroking him slowly. “Does that feel good, dear Jaime?” He nods, eyes closed, mouth half open as she continues. After a few more strokes she licks her lips, unsure of what to do. She had seen two of the servants together before, and the woman had taken the man inside of her mouth. She had thought it disgusting at the time, but here and now, it seems right. And when Jaime grips the sheets and moans his sister’s name, she knows it is.

Aware of the pressure building up inside of him, Jaime picks up his sister and lays her on the bed, slowly spreading her legs in front of him. He had never seen a woman’s private area before, and he was nervous. But if Cersei could pleasure him with her mouth down there, then he could do the same to her.

The moment her brother’s tongue brushes against her soaked pink heat, pleasure completely envelops the lioness. He laps at her folds, slowly at first, then quickly picking up speed and pressure as he sees her reactions. Gods, the pleasure… The pressure building up in her lower abdomen builds up, and her release hits her suddenly, forcing her to muffle her screams of pleasure into the sheets. After a few moments Jaime kisses up her body and meets her lips, the sudden taste of her own sex surprising her.

Jaime climbs on top of his sister and positions himself in between her legs, gazing down at her. “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you…” Cersei nods, touching her brother’s cheek with her hand. “Yes… I only want you, my Jaime.” He nods with a loving smile, sliding his erection into her sweet heat slowly. She winces as he fills her, gasping at the sudden pain. She grips his arms, causing him to stop with a worried look on his face. “Should I stop?” Shaking her head, she urges him to continue. He begins to thrust slowly, lovingly, his eyes never leaving her face. She opens her eyes as the pain begins to subside and she smiles, moaning as pleasure takes over. “Jaime… Faster…” He obliges, sliding in and out of her heat, gasping and moaning as he thrusts. This was perfect. This was where she wanted to be, forever. Lying with her Jaime, his cock deep inside of her, his lips on hers as he fucks her. She moans as he leans down and takes one of her pert nipples in between his lips, his cock inside of her, her legs wrapped around his waist, her release following soon after. The sensation of her heat clenching around his cock, the look on her face, the way she moans his name, all bring Jaime to his release soon after, pulling out and spilling his seed on her stomach before collapsing on top of her, breathing heavily.

“Fuck… Jaime…” Cersei gasps, clinging to her brother, her naked body pressed against his. He groans, pressing kisses to her bare skin, his hands holding her breasts lovingly as he brings his face to hers, kissing her deeply. “I love you, Cersei. You’re mine.” She nods, her legs shaking, her lower abdomen sore in every perfect way. “And I love you, Jaime. No matter what happens.”

 


End file.
